1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a harness for cats, specifically for the attachment of a cat to a leash for the purpose of walking, exercise or restraint.
2. Description of Prior Art
Cats, in the past, have generally not been leashed but have been given the freedom to wander. More and more, however, cats are confined to the indoors for their safety and protection. In addition, it is sometimes required to leash a cat to transport it or travel with it. It is also useful to have a safe means of restraining a cat when administering medication, treating wounds or grooming.
Cats are unique both physically and psychologically and require special consideration when restrained by means of a collar or harness. Physically, cats are extremely flexible and are able to twist and turn in order to escape many restraints. Psychologically, cats are highly sensitive and require gentle handling. It is useful to have a harness that addresses both the need to be physically restrictive and the need to be psychologically reassuring.
Products currently on the market consist of modified dog collars and harnesses. Collars are unsatisfactory because of the delicate nature of cats' necks and can be extremely dangerous when pulled abruptly or with force. Harnesses generally consist of two types known as the H-harness and the figure-8 harness. The H harness is so-called because of its similarity to the capital letter H and consists of a collar and a girth strap. The figure-8 harness resembles the figure 8 and consists of a loop around the neck and a loop around the girth which meet in the center. Neither shape is satisfactory physically because the straps can pull and bind causing discomfort. In addition, the figure-8 harness is easy for a cat to back out of resulting in a lost cat. Neither shape addresses the psychological need of a cat to be handled gently and be reassured since they consist of thin straps. Attempts to restrain or walk a cat with these harnesses often results in failure since the psychological and physical needs of the cat are not addresses. Cats will often refuse to move or will quickly escape the restraint.
Several types of harnesses have been proposed to solve this problem. All the harnesses previously known suffer from a number of disadvantages:
(a) The harnesses are easy for a cat to place its head down and back out of the straps. PA1 (b) The harnesses consists of thin straps that can cause pain and stress to cats. PA1 (c) The harnesses do not address the psychological requirements of cats for comfort and security PA1 (a) to provide a harness that is wrapped under and around a cat's body from one side to the other. PA1 (b) to provide a harness that is generally impossible for a cat to escape from. PA1 (c) to provide a harness that enables a person to gently restrain a cat when required. PA1 (d) to provide a harness that is psychologically reassuring for a cat. PA1 (e) to provide a harness that is easily and quickly put on and taken off of a cat. PA1 (f) to provide a harness that consist of few parts that are readily available, can be made from a wide range of materials and are easy and inexpensive to manufacture. PA1 (g) to provide a harness that is adjustable over a wide range in both the collar and girth portions to comfortably fit many size cats.